Guilt & Redemption
by Fairy Cakes Love
Summary: She tried to shine a light unto him yet he pushed it away. Now, what can he do to be in the light again? Slightly dark, AU.
1. Guilt & Redemption

_**Bold Italics are flashbacks.**_

* * *

**Guilt & Redemption**

The city lights blazed in his eyes. Too bright, even a glowing cigarette bud was way too bright for him. Sasuke has been in darkness for far too long and now, his only rope to pull him out of it is gone. Gone permanently as how hope was nothing but a legendary myth to him.

**_"Hey, Sasuke-kun! Come back! Please..."_**

**_"Get out of my way! I'll never go back. Mark my words, NEVER! Now get lost!"_**

**_Her expression hurt. Tears were flooding her eye rims already but he ignored those tears that once were so precious to him and turned his back._**

He shut his eyes and berated himself for being so harsh to her. He fumbled across his apartment to his bar counter and chugged a mouthful of Cognag.

**_"Sasuke-kun, don't. You'll never be happy."_**

**_"Shut the fuck up! You annoy the hell outta me!"_**

**_He flipped the coffee table. Sakura gasped. This was the first time he showed any violence in front of his once dear cherry blossom. This also was the first time he saw it in her eyes- he saw fear in them._**

Another gulp of Cognag should make him stop thinking... Or so he thought.

**_"Since when did you start getting involved with those people? It's dangerous. Stop mingling with them. What can they offer you? Huh?"_**

**_"Shut up, Sakura. They can offer me what you can't! I want to ruin the image of Konoha! I want revenge! How they contributed to my fall!"_**

**_"No... it won't do you any good, Sasuke-kun. These people are ruthless, you'll ruin yourself in the end and fall even deeper."_**

Yes, she was so right. He regretted immensely for not heeding her advice. They ruined him inside out alright. How could he be so blind? What the heck was he thinking? Sasuke opened the counter's drawer and took out a brown pack and unwrapped it to take a sniff. _Coke_ will do the trick maybe.

**_"You're using drugs now?! No! Give it to me! You'll be in deep shit! I'm flushing it down!"_**

**_"Get away! Don't you dare touch it!"_**

**_"NO!"_**

**_They struggled and it was another first time- he slapped her hard. His touches which were gentle stokes against her skin became hard blows. She ran out the door, he was left there stunned by his own actions._**

Heck, he was really a bastard towards her. The gloom man hits his head with both his palms. Sasuke tried and tried to stop thinking about the bad things he did to her. He couldn't. He rummaged through the shelves to find a box of cigarettes. Perhaps a cigarette could help him relax.

**_"Why? Why did you swindle this pile of money?! Now look! The mafia boss wants you dead! You happy? Come to my place, hide there. And surrender. I'm sure the police force would give you a light punishment...I don't know how but let's find a way out of this together. Okay? Come on, pack-"_**

**_"Oh, just shut it already! You never change. Bloody annoying! It's my problem. I'll fix it. Now get lost. You're nothing but a nuisance."_**

**_"You're not only hurting youself. You're hurting me too! Can't you see it? You fool! If you die, I'd die..."_**

**_Tears streamed down like waterfall._**

**_"Woman, you and your romantic lines. I'd die alone and you'd still be fine. Now, I'm going out, when I get back you better be gone."_**

Sasuke shouted.

"STOP! Please... stop it. I'm sorry... I'm sorry... Sakura..."

He pants. Without her, there was really no use to have so much money, no use in living in such a luxurious apartment.

**_"Sakura! Why?"_**

**_"I-I don't want to see you hurt. Remember?"_**

**_"It was my bullet! It was for me to take! You should have just keep away!"_**

**_"Hah. If you die... I'd di-die. Remember?"_**

**_"No no no no no. Hang in there, I'll get help."_**

**_"It's useless. Just run now. Be a better person from now on, alright?"_**

**_"Sakura, Sakura. Please. I'm sorry, I'll change. Just-just hang in there. Damn it!"_**

**_"Sasuke-kun, pro-promise to change. Be a better man..."_**

**_She lifted her pinky._**

**_"Promise."_**

**_"Great, now run. Please. Run."_**

**_"No. I won't leave you here!"_**

**_He carried her and they ran off together. When they reached safety, she was cold in his arms._**

Sasuke dropped to the floor and yelled again and again for these flashbacks to stop. It never did.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry. Sakura!"

There was no point in living when his hope was gone.

This will be the last time he suffers. He will sleep well from now on. He will sleep in peace forever.

Sasuke pushed himself up and dragged his feet to the kitchen. He drank the whole bottle of poison he had kept for months. Before the poison started to take effect, he crawled to his bed with a picture of Sakura and him hugging each other in his hand.

The torture ended as soon as he saw the light and that figure he missed so much.

_"Cha! Sasuke-kun!"_

_He missed her giggles so so much._

_"Hey."_

_They both held hands and walked into the light._

* * *

**A/N: How's this? Please review? Is it dark enough? Should I even try my hands on its prequel? Rate it. Reviews are so so so so so welcome!**

**If you have the time, check out my other one-shots too. =)**


	2. UPDATE

Hey guys,

I have finally come around to write the prequel of this fic!

It's titled _**Before It All Spiraled Southward**_.

Hope it's up to satisfaction!

XOXO


End file.
